Deal With the Devil
by GothicAngel-sama
Summary: Hinata and Naruto have finally been reunited after years apart, but will Naruto finally tell his angel the truth or will it take someone from the other side to shed some light on their mysterious exile? Sequal to On the Run Hina/Naru
1. Chapter 1

**_Deal With the Devil_**

 **A/N: Hello my lovely readers! This is the continuation of On the Run with Hinata and Naruto. In a review, windtear asked some excellent questions like (and please forgive me cause I'm just paraphrasing here. So please, don't be mad):  
1.) Why did Kami forbid there romance?  
2.) Was she cast out before or after their relationship?  
3.) Did Kami know that the Hyuga would realize that she wasn't human and abuse her?  
4.) Does Kami have a way of knowing what's happening and will she find out that they have met and married once more? These are excellent questions and I hope I'll be able to answer them all in this story! So read on and I hope you enjoy!  
DISCLAIMER: Naruto is not mine nor will it ever be *teardrop* this is only a fanfiction and I own only the plot. Lyrics will occasionally be used, but I will give proper credit to the artists.**

 **Chapter 1** **  
** _"_ _You have a choice to make: your mortal soul or the love of your life. Which will you chose? You have 5 minutes starting now; please don't disappoint my dear boy…"_

 _I think quickly and weigh my options. Well, what is a soul exactly? It's the thing that no one can live without, well, that's not entirely true. I mean Donald Trump doesn't have a soul and he's still alive so I guess it must not make that big of a difference…_

 _"_ _Two and a half minutes. Tick tock, tick tock," his voice drifts through the surrounding darkness, taunting me. I have to choose fast, this may be my last chance to be with her. "It would be such a shame if anything happened to her, now wouldn't it?"_

 _"_ _What have you done to her?" I scream into the darkness wishing I could see. "I'll kill you!" I scream and try to follow the sound of his voice directly to him. "I'll fucking kill you if you try to touch her!" My shoulders heave with pure anger and the desire to kill. Laughter drifts up from behind me and he steps into view once again._

 _"_ _You'll kill me? You? Ha, now that's a laugh. Why I don't think I've heard that great of a joke in so long. I may just keep you here as my jester." He sneers at me showing his yellowing teeth. "You just wasted the rest of your time with that little tantrum of yours so I hope you have a damn good answer or I will kill you both were you stand," I don't have a chance to save myself much less her… fuck…_

 _"…_ _Hinata my love, forgive me…"_

I bolt awake from my nightmare and Hinata, who lies sleeping beside me, shifts closer to me as she sleeps. It was just a dream, I think to myself. I throw off the blankets and swing my legs off the edge of the bed to the moth-eaten carpet. I pad to the tiny bathroom and close the door behind me. I stare into the mirror, the face of a broken and desperate man staring back at me. Sooner or later she's gonna ask what happened, why she was cast from the Realm…I sigh and turn on the tap, letting it run before I sup my hands under the stream and splash it on my face.

What am I going to tell her when she finally does? Will I actually be able to tell her the truth? I dry my face with a scratchy towel from my left and turn the facet off. I throw it to the side and move to lay back down with Hinata.

"Are you okay?" Hinata murmurs sleepily as I move in to cradle her to my body.

"Yea, I just needed the bathroom," I reply. She hums and her breathing evens out as she falls back asleep. I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding in. I lay there in the waning hours of night with my angel wrapped in my arms as I watch dust motes drifting through and fro the slant of moonlight from the window. Last night after she agreed to marry me again, we decided to find a motel and sleep for the night. I tried not to dwell on the fact that Kami would be waiting for me to contact her telling her that I've failed to find Hina and that I'm ready to give up and go home.

' _…_ _Far away from here… I had to get away from my father…I want to stay with you Naruto…forever…'_

I clench my teeth and try to block out the guilt and pain that's threatening to take my body over. I promised to take care of her and not let anything happen to her, but as soon as Kami finds out that I have found her she'll probably go back on her promise to let Hina return. I know she only told me that because she knew that I would fail, that she would do something drastic to stop her from loving me and wanting to go back.

'Well, she never asked when you were going back to the Realm, she seems content just to live here on Earth…' argues my conscience.

'But that's only because she doesn't know that Kami thinks she's dead.' I argue back.

'Why don't you just let her think that Hinata is dead than? Make her think that you're _both_ dead,' suggests my conscience and I start running through different scenarios in which she and I could change our names and out outward appearances.

'He'd know that we're not though,' I state into the silence of my mind. The mirage of images stops automatically. 'He's looking for us, he's gonna find us sooner or later.'

'Then why don't you just focus on making the time you do have with her something that neither of you will ever forget?'

I sigh and rub my eyes with the back of my hand. 'Because I don't want our love to be a lie.'

"Naruto?" Hinata's voice sounds from beside me pulling me from my mind and back to reality.

"Yes my angel?" I lean down to kiss her forehead and she scrunches up her nose at the touch. I smile and pull her closer to me, relishing in her warmth.

"I'm hungry," she whines scooting closer to me and pressing her face into the curve of my neck.

"Do you want pancakes?" She shakes her head and presses closer to me. "Well what do you want baby?" she shrugs and lays in my side in relative silence. I sigh and lay here staring at the ceiling. I'll go out to get us some breakfast later and, well maybe I'll be able to think of a way to avoid him and Kami. Till then, I'm content to lie here with my Hinata under the blankets and pretend that everything is still okay. I hope I'll figure out a way to make it be okay, truly okay.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2  
** I can feel Naruto's erratic heartbeat through the pulse under my nose and I sigh, my breath tickling his skin. What is he thinking of right now? I can't help but wonder. What is my family doing right now? Have they finally figured out I'm gone? Naruto shifts beside me and grunts. It doesn't matter, I decide, they were never a real family to me anyways. I breathe in Naruto's scent and my heart soars. This is my family now, he's the only one I need now and forever.

"What are you thinking Hinata?" he asks from above me, chest rumbling with each word.

"About how warm you are, how happy I am, about how I never want this to end," I sigh and shift to lie on my arm and look down at him. "What are you thinking?" I turn my head to the side as he smiles up at me.

"About how beautiful you look with bedhead," he chuckles. I jab his side lightly and he sits up enough to plant a kiss on my nose before settling back again. "Are you hungry yet?" I open my mouth to answer, but before I do my stomach lets out an animal like growl. He laughs and I blush. "I guess I can take that as a yes?" he shifts again under me and sits up to rub his face. I scoot away and lay back down pulling the blankets up to my under my chin, only my face visible.

"I don't wanna get out of bed," I pout as he throws aside his blankets and stands. With his back still to me, he stretches and groans again. I watch as his corded muscles contract and loosen with each stretch. He turns around suddenly and catches me staring at his well-toned form. He laughs when I blush and cover my face again. "Stop laughing at me," I mumble from my place in the sheets.

"I'm sorry, it's not my fault you're so cute when you blush," his voice sounds far away as he pads to the bathroom and closes the door behind him. I peek out of the top of the blankets at the closed door and quickly throw the blankets off me, dash quietly from the bed to my pack on the chair and pull clothes to change.

When Naruto reemerges from the bathroom, I'm sitting on the edge of the made bed in black shorts, a lavender tank top with a black dress shirt and lace up wedged sandals, brushing my hair. He stops and stares at me for a minute, making me blush. I put my head down and my hair falls in a curtain to cover my face. The floorboards creak as he walks to stand in front of me. "Hinata," he calls from above me. I lift me head and look up into his ocean blue eyes, the same carefree smile on his face, the very one that makes my heart stop. "You're so beautiful," he offers his hand to me and I take it. He pulls me to my feet then steps close to wrap my in his arms. "I love you Hinata," he whispers into my hair.

"I love you to Naruto," I pull back and stare into his eyes again, leaning closer and closer-

"Housekeeping!" rings out through the room followed by a rapid succession of knocks. We both sigh and untangle as Naruto walks over to check the door. I sit back down on the bed, disappointment ebbing through me. Naruto opens the door and sends away the housekeeper before walking back over to me.

"Ready for breakfast?" he smiles down at me. I nod and push myself from the bed and follow him out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3  
** Hinata follows me out of the hotel and into the parking lot, past the car. I'm a little ticked off that we got interrupted, but it was for the best. If I would've looked into her eyes for any longer, I would've broken and told her everything. And risk her hating me forever.

"Naruto? Earth to Naruto? You alive in there?" Hinata calls. She's looking up at me slightly worried. I force a smile and take her small hand in mine, relishing at the warmth of her skin.

"Sorry, I was just thinking," her eyes soften as she smiles. Kami, she's beautiful… "Have you made up your mind as to what you want for breakfast?"

"Yes," comes her reply, our hands swinging between us.

"You gonna tell me?" I glance at her from the corner of my eye, the Uzumaki swirl glinting in the morning light and my heart soars. She shakes her head no and her smile widens. "Do I have to guess now?" she nods her head yes. "Are you just going to nod yes or no now when I talk to you?"

Hinata lets out a giggle. "No, I'll talk, I just wanted to see what you'd do." We walk in silence then till we reach a small café a few blocks from the hotel. I hold the door open for her and she walks in before me. A waitress with red hair and a name tag reading 'Jo' motions to the bar for us to sit.

"What can I get ya sweetheart?" she addresses me, completely ignoring Hinata.

"Pancakes with coffee please," Hina orders as she fiddles with her fork and napkin. Jo the waitress glances at her before looking back to me expectingly.

"I'll have what she's having: pancakes and coffee," I say coldly giving her a glare. She smiles at me showing her crooked teeth before she turns to the order window. She places our order and turns back to me.

"So, what brings you in here handsome?" she leans on the counter showing her cleavage.

I sit back from her and take Hinata's hand in mine and place them joint on the counter. "I'm here to have breakfast with my fiancé."

She raises an eyebrow. "Oh really now?" she laughs. "Well I don't see you on one knee proposing to me so you must be mistaken." She winks at me and laughs again.

"I'm his fiancé," Hinata states and the waitress gives her a cold stare before turning away to tend to other customers. "Bitch," murmurs when the woman has turned her back.

"Hinata! Be nice," I scold trying to keep from laughing.

"She was all over you Naruto! I had to say something cause she obviously didn't get the hint," she lifts our hands to make her point before putting them back down. "She should learn not to hit on taken men, that'll get her hurt," Hinata states darkly as I stare at her blankly.

"I love you," I pull her in for a quick kiss before she realizes what happened. She sits dazed on her stool when Jo brings our food.

"Enjoy," her voice is clipped.

Before I can reply a voice rings through the small café. "Uzumaki? Is that really you?" footsteps sound behind me and I turn to face a man with spiky brown hair and red triangles tattooed on his face, a white service dog sitting beside him looking between us. "Aren't you gonna introduce me to your girlie friend?" he smirks at me and eyes Hinata up and down before letting out a low whistle.

"Naruto," Hinata scoots closer to me, her voice no louder than a whisper. "Who is he?"

"Oh, he hasn't told you about me? What a bad boyfriend," he reaches his hand out to my angel and she takes it warily. "Kiba Inuzaka, nice to meet you. I'm the reason Naruto here knew where to find you," a wolfish grin crosses his face as my vision goes red.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
I watch Naruto as his eyes narrow and he glared daggers at this man, Kiba, and growls low in his throat. "Naruto?" I call gently taking his hand in mine and holding it in a vice grip.

"Oh," Kiba takes a step back never losing his smile. "So you didn't tell her about me. Shame, but I do know someone that I very interested to meet you Hinata." He turns his gaze on me again and my skin goes cold. Our eyes lock and I can't look away, a numb sensation crawling over my skin.

"Kiba," Naruto's voice is low and dangerous. "You say anything else and I will rip your throat out." His head is down as his bangs are covering his face. The muscles in his back and shoulders are tense, hand in an iron grip around mine like he's trying to stay grounded. "Now go, or I will send you back to Pein myself." His shoulder start to shake and I pull my gaze from Kiba's.

"Easy there man, I didn't wanna cause any problems," he sneers as he starts backing away to the door. "Just remember what you were told and you won't have any problems with me or Shino. Got it?" Naruto growls again and flinches out of his stool. Kiba turns quickly on his heel and is gone as quickly as he appeared.

"Naruto?" I try again once Kiba is gone. He's not as tense as he was, but he's still shaking. "Are you okay?" My voice is shaking and I'm scared to touch him anymore than I already am, afraid he may lash out at me.

"I'm sorry," his voice comes out shaky. "I didn't want you to see me like that," he turns back around in his stool and faces the bar, dropping my hand.

"Who was that?" I glance at the door then turn back around to study Naruto's profile.

"No one," he sighs as he takes a drink of coffee and grimaces at the bitter taste.

"How does he know you?" I question quietly wrapping my hands around my mug. "How does he know me?"

"I said drop it, Hinata." His voice is hard. I gasp and put my head down fighting the tears. I can't cry, not here…not now. Never let them see your weakness.

 _'_ _Weakness is not tolerated in this family…'_ his voice drifts through my mind as I bite my tongue to not scream. I take a few deep breathes to calm myself.

"I'm sorry, Naruto," my voice is meek. "I won't let it happen again," I keep my head down and close my eyes. I hear him sigh and his fork hits the porcelain plate. He reaches out and touches my wrist and I jerk away from the contact.

"Hina," he sighs again as his fist thuds on the table. "Please don't be mad, right now," he stops again, searching for the right wording. "It's not the right place to explain this to you, but I promise I will explain." His voice is shaking, close to breaking but he manages to hold his composure. I nod quietly and take another sip of my coffee.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
"I love you Hinata," My voice is quiet and unsure. My shoulders shake, I don't want my angel mad at me but I can't tell her about Kiba and Shino here. I rest my fist on my leg under the table and dig my nails into my palm. I can't believe I snapped at her like that. I was supposed to take her away from that, not treat her the same way.

"I love you too, Naruto." Hinata returns as she leans over to kiss my whiskered cheek. I look up at her and see that her grey eyes are still filled with unfallen tears and my heart constricts. Those tears are because of me… I sigh again and shake my head trying to banish these nasty thoughts.

"So," I force a smile onto my face so I don't worry Hina anymore than I already have. "Where do you wanna go after breakfast?" Hinata scrunches her nose in thought as I watch her, a soft smile slides across my lips.

"I don't know," she answers quietly. "I've never been here so I don't know what there is to do." She shrugs her delicate shoulders and continues to eat lost in thought. I nod and start eating again too. I have until we get back to the hotel room to think of something to tell Hinata about Kiba. I can't risk Pein finding her or me for that matter. Anger rises in the pit of my stomach when I think about Kiba and his thinly veiled threat. If Kiba and Shino know where we are then that means Pein does too, maybe even Kami. I have to watch my back now and remember that nowhere is safe.

"How 'bout we just get back on the road? We can probably make the next town by sundown," I turn to watch her. She looks up at the ceiling then back at me.

"I think that sounds like a wonderful idea," she smiles and delicately wipes her mouth and places her napkin on the counter. Jo walks over and places the bill on the counter. With a final glare thrown at Hina she walks away. My angel and I share a look before we start laughing. I reach over and grab up the slip before she has a chance to compose herself again. I walk over to the register and pay. The little bell above the front door jingles signaling the arrival of a new customer and I hear Hinata gasp. I turn in time to catch a blur of pink moving past her and into the back room. I return to my seat to see Hinata paper white, clutching her napkin tightly.

"Hinata, are you alright?" I take her hand in mine and pry the cloth from her grasp, dropping it on the counter. She shakes her head no, her eyes darting furiously around the café. I wrap my arm around her shoulder and guide her off the stool and out the front door. She leans heavily on me and wraps her arm around my waist to keep her from falling. "Do you mind telling me what that was all about?"

"Sakura found us," came her whispered reply.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
"Who's Sakura?" Naruto asks. He looks back the way we came, looking for anyone that might be following us.

"Sakura," I try to swallow, my throat dry. Bile rises from the back of my throat. "Sakura is a girl I used to go to school with. She, she walked into the café while you were paying the bill." My voice cracks and I can't say anything else. I bury my face in Naruto's shirt and let my tears fall silently and soak into the cloth. He holds me wordlessly, waiting till I pull back and dry my eyes.

"What does she have to do with anything thought?" he questions gently as he wipes away a stray tear with the pad of his thumb. I take a deep breath, and another to calm myself before I speak.

"When she passed by she said 'Kami knows.'" The tears flow again, but this time I put my head between my knees and try to control my labored breathing. "Do you know what that means Naruto? It means she knows, she knows everything," my words are muffled but I know he hears what I say because he starts cursing under his breathe.

"Come on," he puts his palm on my back. "We have to get moving," he helps me stand and threads my arms through his and we make our way back to our hotel. I don't bother wiping away my tears this time because more fall making my cheeks red and blotchy. I take in another shaky breathe and let Naruto lead me to the room. When we get there he starts packing his bag pacing the room making sure there wasn't anything left behind. I follow his example but at a much slower pace. I know that I should be moving faster, but I can't seem to make myself. They know where we are, so why try?

"Hinata," Naruto calls from the door, "are you ready to go?" I nod wordlessly and pick up my backpack by the strap and swing it over my shoulder. I walk through the door past him and to his car. I open the passenger side door, through my back over the headrest to the back and climb in shutting the door behind me- shutting the world out.

Naruto climbs into the seat next to mine after throwing his bag in the trunk. He looks over at me, then down at his lap. I watch from the corner of my eye as he opens his mouth to say something before closing it again and starting the engine. We drive in silence until the town is no more than a spec in the review mirror. "Hinata, I have to," Naruto pauses before starting again. "I have to tell you something. The reason why Kiba is after us." His grip on the steering wheel tightens and his eyes dart from me to the road.

"Why are they after us Naruto?" I fight to keep my voice calm and level.

"I made a deal with Pein."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
I hold my breath as I wait for Hinata's response. "You what?" her voice is calm, but I know by the way her hands twist in her lap that she is anything but. "Who's Pein? What deal?" Her hands fall still and she looks over to me, eyes clouded over with fear. I sigh and bite the inside of my lip, this is the part that I was dreading the most, the reason why I never wanted to tell her the truth. She lifts an eyebrow at me waiting for my explanation.

"Pein is Kami's counterpart." I explain not looking at her. "Kami had given me a few years to come down here to find you and," I pause and swallow daring a glance at her. She is pale white and her eyes look like they're seeing somewhere far away from here. "I asked for Pein's help to find you and he only agreed to help me if I traded something for it."

"What did you trade, Naruto?" her voice is so hard I barely recognize it as hers.

"My soul," I answer quickly without hesitation. I don't regret what I did, but looking back now I think I should. "I don't regret it, Hinata." I reach out for her hand and hold it in mine. "I don't care that I'll never be allowed back; I just wanted to be with you."

"Naruto-"Hinata starts but I quickly cut her off again.

"It was the only way to find you and if it wasn't me who picked you up that day, then who knows-"

"NARUTO!" Hinata yells over my babbling as I finally notice the dark haired man standing in the middle of the road. I try to slam on the brakes but they won't take so I try to swerve away from him, to miss him but it's too late. His body makes a sickening sound as it hits the front of the car and flies to the side of the road like a limp rag doll. I stop the car and throw it in park before I shoot out of the car like a bullet to check if the man is okay. When I make it to the back of the car and search the road behind us I find it empty, no sign of the man, no tire marks or anything. Almost like it never happened.

"Hinata," I call as I turn back to the car to find the same man I thought I hit standing at the passenger window staring down at Hinata. Thankfully she hasn't noticed him there yet. "Get away from her you freak!" I yell as I charge the mysterious man. He stays where he is taking no notice of me until I'm about a foot away from him when he finally looks up. The first thing- no, the only thing I notice about him are his eyes. The three tomoe swirling faster and faster until the world around me fades to black.


End file.
